


The Voices Got Their Way

by annabethyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Mention of eating disorder, Other, Suicide, Unrequited Love, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethyy/pseuds/annabethyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone he had ever loved has left. Left him to the cold winter of his own mind. And now he's all alone and he doesn't know what to do.</p><p>But the voices do</p><p>The voices, whispers of those he had lost, and the horror of those he could have saved. He can't get them to shut up. They've been there a while but their strength, their influence, had grown stronger since the giant war had ended, when he lost some of the few friends he had had.</p><p>Just give it up</p><p>He will never love you, you freak</p><p>This pain can stop you know?</p><p>That sword in your pocket could cut deep enough.</p><p>They wouldn't stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voices Got Their Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, first time posting on ao3 ( I'm sibunamber on ff.n) I woke up the other day with this on my screen, so i probably wrote yet another story subconsciously at like 2 in the morning (this happens more than it should). Anyway, on with the story

The voices were right

 

Anyone he had ever loved has left. Left him to the cold winter of his own mind. And now he’s all alone and he doesn’t know what to do.

But the voices do

The voices, whispers of those he had lost, and the horror of those he could have saved. He can’t get them to shut up. They’ve been there a while but their strength, their influence, had grown stronger since the giant war had ended, when he lost some of the few friends he had had.

_Just give it up_

_He will never love you, you freak_

_This pain can stop you know?_

_That sword in your pocket could cut deep enough._

They wouldn’t stop.

 

He tried to sleep, but they followed him into his dreams, only there they had faces and bodies and forms and he felt trapped in his own mind. He wouldn’t ever escape

He couldn’t ever escape

Because this time the war was inside of him

And he didn’t know what to do

They were swallowing him whole, like quick sand. But that wasn’t even the worst part

The worst part was that he didn’t even care, didn’t event attempt to fight back

His light had dimmed long ago, to a mere candle flame

And now even that was gone.

Everyone he had ever loved, would ever love, everyone he cared about and they couldn’t help

Because they didn’t even notice

Didn’t notice he stayed in his cabin for days, even weeks on end

Or when he started wearing long sleeves in the 100 degree heat

Didn’t question why he didn’t come to breakfast

Or lunch

Or dinner

No one noticed when he cried himself to sleep at night, only to be greeted by his past in the awful nightmares. Some days he couldn’t tell if it was a dream or reality. They were both awful and he could only guess the truth. Neither had a good outcome

An outcome where he didn’t take a blade to his skin

And end it all

_Just a little deeper_

_You’re almost there_

_Don’t be a baby_

_Don’t cry_

_You brought this upon yourself_

_You’re almost dead_

That’s all he had wanted for so long. But after all he had seen of the underworld, he didn’t favor either option. He was no hero, he would never make it the Elysium, never see the others again

And it tore him apart

Because he had no options

He lived, he died, same feelings. Same regrets, hopes, lost dreams, broken fantasies. Never a day went by when he didn’t feel like screaming. Where he didn’t want to pull his hair out in frustration. Because there was nothing left for him

No choice

No difference

No family, friends, anything

Bianca had been reborn without even saying good bye.

Had she ever really loved him? Or did she just put up with him.

That’s all he was anyway, a burden

No one would miss him

No one would care

And the voices only confirmed these thoughts

_Useless_

_Worthless_

_Waste of space_

_Freak_

So what was he to do?

Live on in misery, or die in agony? None of his choices were good

And so in the end, he pulled out his blade

Said his quick good bye

To himself of course

Just a second and the pain would be over

So he pressed it to his skin

And then he was no more


End file.
